Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to systems for inherently safe extraction of energy from fissionable material.
Description of the Related Art
Currently available nuclear reactors are subject to catastrophic failures and meltdowns particular when natural disasters occur such as earthquakes and tsunamis. Equipment failure and power outages are also threats to safe management of such facilities.